wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chris Jericho
Chris Jericho (mit bürgerlichem Namen Christopher Keith Irvine) ist ein Wrestler. Geschichte 'Bischoff vs. McMahon' Chris Jericho tourt hauptsächlich mit seiner Band "Fozzy" durch die Welt. Beim Royal Rumble 2012 hatte Jericho einen Gastauftritt, wo er als Nummer 39 in das Royal Rumble Match eingriff. Dort wurde er allerdings von Edge eliminiert. Danach ging Jericho wieder auf Tour, ehe er bei WrestleMania XXVIII zur Überraschung aller erneut einen Gastauftritt hatte. So trat Jericho an der Seite von Vince McMahon an, den er zuvor jedoch noch über Twitter und seinem Highlight Reel Blog beleidigte. Jericho gab als Grund an, dass er Eric Bischoff noch weniger mag und es verhindern möchte, dass dieser die WGL übernimmt und das gleiche Schicksal wie die WCW erleidet. Jericho trat daraufhin gegen Bischoffs Vertreter, David Otunga, an. Das Winner takes All Match wurde jedoch mehrfach durch Eingriffe von außen, vor allem von den Redemption-Mitgliedern, gestört. Jericho wurde im Laufe des Matches wie viele andere auch ausgeknockt und konnte die Niederlage von Vince McMahon gegen Eric Bischoff und somit die Übernahme von Redemption nicht mehr verhindern. Seit dem wurde Jericho in einem WGL Ring nicht mehr gesehen. 'Y2J Comeback' Sein Comeback feierte Chris Jericho in einem Auftritt beim Haloween Havoc 2012. Es folgte eine Fehde mit Christian, welche beim PPV Extreme Rules 2012 in einem Leiter Match resultierte. Das Match entschied Y2J für sich, weshalb nun Christian einen Monat alles tun muss, was Y2J verlangt. Bei Monday Night RAW #40 wurde Chris Jericho am Ende der Sendung vom zurückkehrenden Kane per Chokeslam durch den Ring befördert und somit aus den Shows geschrieben. Grund hierfür war eine positiver Drogentest, welcher zu einer Suspendierung führte. 'Anonymous' Das offizielle Comeback von seiner Suspendierung feierte Chris Jericho bei Wrestlemania 29. Als Mitglied des Stables Anonymous, welches bis zu diesem PPV anonym blieb und dessen Mitglieder sich nur hinter Guy Fawkes Masken zeigten. Unter dem Motto Justice is Coming setzten die drei Mitglieder des Stables den General Manager Michael Cole unter Druck und forderten von ihm immer wieder gerechte Entscheidungen. So führten sie zum Beispiel den Cruiserweight Title ein. Ihre Anonymität behielten die drei Mitglieder bis zu Wrestlemania 29 bei. Beim größten PPV des Jahres hatten alle drei Mitglieder ein Match zu bestreiten und nach dem Match vom Anführer CM Punk gegen Kevin Nash enthülten die drei Mitglieder ihre Identität. Chris Jericho verlor sein Match gegen Christian. Jericho, der, wie Anonymous in den Wochen vor Wrestlemania enthülte, nur wegen Christian suspendiert wurde wollte sich in diesem Match eigentlich für die Suspendierung durch die, von Christian ausgetauschten Medikamente, rächen. Neben Y2J war auch noch Justin Gabriel Teil des Stables. Bei der Demaskierung führte CM Punk die Fans des WGL-Universe in die irre, da er in den Wochen zuvor immer wieder Game Over zu den Gegnern von Anonymous sagte und nach dem Match gegen Kevin Nash auch noch den Pedigree zeigte, waren sich alle sicher, dass sich Triple H hinter der Maske verbirgt. 'The End of a Feud' Weil Chris Jericho durch Christian suspendiert wurde, kam es in den darauffolgenden Wochen natürlich wieder zur Fehde zwischen den beiden. Diesmal jedoch mit vertauschten Rollen, denn Chris Jericho wurde nun von den Fans bejubelt während Christian zum Heel wurde. Christian versuchte die Fans davon zu überzeugen, dass Jericho sie manipuliert und sie ihm nicht glauben dürfen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Bei Backlash 2013 kam es dann zu einem der härtesten Last Man Standing Matches in der Geschichte der WGL. Es war ein ausgeglichenes Match bei dem keiner so richtig die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, folglich endete es dann mit einem Draw, da beide zeitgleich bis 10 auf dem Boden liegen blieben. Da dies nicht das Ende der Fehde sein konnte, forderte Chris Jericho ein Rematch. Christian erschien jedoch mit Gips am Fuß in der Halle und lehnte aufgrund einer Verletzung ab. In der darauffolgenden Woche unterbrach Y2J ein Interview von Captain Charisma indem er ein Match für No Return forderte, beide könnten sich dabei den jeweiligen Einsatz des Gegners aussuchen. Christian akzeptierte diese Herausforderung und eine Woche später sollte es dann zur Vertragsunterschrift kommen. Christian entschied sich für eine Verbannung Chris Jerichos aus den Shows der WGL für eine Dauer von 30 Tagen. Chris Jericho entschied sich dafür, dass die Fans entscheiden dürfen was mit Christian passiert, sollte Christian verlieren. Beide unterzeichneten den von Christian aufgesetzten Vertrag, der aber noch eine Klausel beinhaltete. Als Matchart hatte sich Christian für ein Steel Cage Match entschieden. Dies gab Captain Charisma bekannt nachdem er Y2J mit dem Gips, den er um den Fuß trug attackierte. Die Verletzung war also nur simuliert. Das Steel Cage Match wurde zu einem würdigen Abschluss der Fehde, bei dem sich jedoch, zur Enttäuschung der Fans, Christian durchsetzen konnte. Stat-Updates + Finisher Chris Jericho nutzt seine Standard Signatures und Finisher. Er hat sich noch kein Status Update gekauft, weshalb sein Overall weiterhin bei 90 liegt. Privatleben *Mitglied der Band Fozzy Gossip *Gründungsmitglied der Gruppierung Anonymous bzw. Known Justice *Identität von Anonymous bekannt Errungene Erfolge 1x Intercontinental Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars